ours love book
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Chap Up! junmyeon- CEO Kim Corp itu duda/? sementara Yixing si sekretaris barunya itu jatuh hati pada nya apakah benar dia duda/? tentu, karena ada baby Jongin disana SULAY AREA! GS! jongin, d.o, chanyeol, baekhyun as kids .
1. beginning

3 tahun yang lalu

Di dua minggu awal bulan Januari, di tengah malam, seorang pria sedang fokus menatap jalan didepannya sambil menyetir mobil dengan raut cemas yang terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya. Seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan menelpon dan kini ia sudah memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah sakit. Diluar hujan turun begitu deras, tapi pria itu tak memperdulikan nya dan langsung berlari keluar dari mobil memasuki rumah sakit, berlari menuju lift, menekan angka dengan tergesa-gesa, keluar berlari membaca secara cepat setiap nomor ruangan yang terpasang disetiap depan pintu kamar. Namun begitu menemukan nomor kamar yang dicari, pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tangan nya menyentuh gagang pintu tapi hati nya merasa begitu takut untuk melangkah.

Pria itu menggigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata dengan dahi yang mengkerut, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk siap dengan apapun yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

'cklek'

Ia akhirnya mendorong pintu itu, masuk kedalamnya.

Mata nya dapat langsung melihat sosok wanita yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan, berbaring diranjang dengan beberapa bantuan alat medis. Wanita mengangkat kepala nya menatap pria itu. Walau dengan lingkaran hitam dan pandangan yang sayu, pria itu tetap terkagum dengan kecantikan sang wanita.

"oppa..." panggil wanita itu

Lalu pria itu melangkahkan kaki nya maju mendekati sisi kiri ranjang wanita tersebut. Betapa kaget nya dia melihat seorang bayi disana, tepat disamping kanan wanita itu. Sekilas bayi itu terlihat menggemaskan, kulitnya gelap sama seperti wanita itu, semua yang melihat bayi itu akan langsung tahu kalau bayi itu anaknya. Tapi sekilas bentuk wajah nya itu sedikit mirip dengan-

"oppa,, maaf sudah meninggalkan mu begitu saja."

Wanita itu membuka suara, mencoba memulai pembicaraan namun pria itu masih diam dan memandangi wajahnya.

"aku menyesal telah pergi begitu saja. Aku pikir, aku harus menjaga nya sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan hidup mu. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa." ucap wanita itu lagi dengan nada yang lebjh rendah

"oppa, apakah kau mengingat malam itu?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menelisik wajah pria itu, mencari tahu tanggapan pria itu yang kini menatap nya lebih intens. Kemudian ingatan pria itu kembali muncul tentang suatu malam dimana ia dan wanita itu memasuki sebuah kamar bersama dan,, yah mereka tidur dan dan,, mereka juga bangun dengan keadaan-

"dia anak kita oppa, Junmyeon oppa."

Pria itu hanya mampu untuk mengerjapkan mata nya beberapa kali sebelum jari telunjuknya bergerak, pelan-pelan menyentuh bibir mungil bayi itu..

ohh... dia sangat mungil, mulutnya bahkan hanya satu buku jari miliknya

bayi itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, namun ia mulai merasa ada yang mengganggu, bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak. Pria itu -Junmyeon- ia takut kalau bayi itu akan mulai menangis. Baru ia hendak menarik jarinya, takut itu yang menjadi penyebab terganggu nya tidur bayi mungil itu, namun tangan mungil si bayi justru menangkap jari telunjuk itu, dan memegang nya erat2, kemudian bibir mungil itu bergerak membentuk senyuman.

"dia tampan bukan? Seperti oppa.."

Junmyeon tersenyum mengangguk

"aku belum memberinya nama, aku harap oppa yang memberikan nya."

dan tiba-tiba saja

"owaaaa oweekk"

bayi itu menangis

"bisakah aku menggendong nya?"

untuk pertama kali nya pria itu bicara setelah memasuki kamar dan wanita itu hanya bisa menggangguk dengan senang hati, sampai-sampai air nata nya mengalir begitu saja.

Pelan2 wanita itu mengangkat anaknya kemudian memberikannya pada Junmyeon

"pegang kepala nya dengan baik oppa, karena ubun2nya masih sangat lunak."

dan ajaibnya, begitu sampai digendongan pria itu, si bayi langsung terdiam

"namanya adalah Kim Jong In, dia akan tumbuh dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sampai akhirnya ia menjadi orang yang penuh cinta." ucap Junmyeon dengan penuh senyuman

"nama yang bagus." wanita itu pun ikut tersenyum bahagia, apa lagi setelah mendengar pria itu yang menaruh marga depannya didepan nama anaknya.

"selama nya dia akan menjadi Kim Jongin kita." ucap wanita itu lagi.

"ayo tidur disini, oppa pasti lelah terus menggendong nya seperti itu dan dia akan menjadi anak yang manja.."

wanita itu menggeser badan nya kepinggir dan membiarkan pria itu menaiki ranjang lalu menaruh bai mungil mereka ditengah2

"apa oppa sudah memaafkan ku?"

wanita itu kembali bertanya

"jangan terus meminta maaf Tao-ie. Aku menyayangi mu dan anak kita. Setelah ini kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Junmyeon akhirnya menanggapi pertanyaan2 yang sedari muncul tanpa pernah ia jawab

"aku mencintai mu junmaho" ucap wanita itu -Tao-

Setelah itu ia memajukan dirinya sedikit mendekati Junmyeon kemudian mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Tao pikir Junmyeon tidak akan membalasnya, salah... Junmyeon bahkan membalasnya dengan lebih, pria itu mengeluarkan semua hasrat kerinduannya pada ciuman nya terhadap gadis itu.

.

.

.

tbc

gimana? gimana? ada yang penasaran kahhh kelanjutan nya gmna? i

sorry for really long hiatus... hehe..

FF ini juga publish di wattpad nama akun nya yumi_kunino

aku juga bakal lebih cepet dan banyak update disana, karena yahh.. fasilitas nya lebkh bagus dan lebih gampang update...

sorry for typho dimana2

please like reviews nya yahhhh /kedip2in mata


	2. flash back

Note : Happy New Year All

Ini bukan chapter 1 nya tapi sekedar bagian dari cerita. Sebuah cuplikan/kilasan dari masa lalu gitu. Tapi tetap ada hubungan nya dengan alur cerita. Dengan chapter sebelumnya dan yang akan datang. Semacam hint, mungkin/?

Tadi nya mau ngerjain chap 1 tapi karena ini lagi momen tahun baru dan aku sibuk nonton Oh My Baby nya Taeoh meski tanpa engsub.. ya ampunn Taeoh lucu banget.. dan terlalu mirip Jongin, jadi gatel untuk nulis XD

.

.

.

\- **New Year Wishes-**

 **SuLay Area!**

 **GS!**

 **Baby Jongin**

.

.

.

Flash back

31 Desember 2017, Seoul

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam, menandakan waktu makan malam telah tiba. Junmyeon baru saja menyelesaikan masakannya di dapur. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur. Wajahnya tersenyum menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang hampir berusia 1 tahun dalam hitungan minggu kedepan. Baby Jongin masih sibuk dengan mainan nya tanpa memperhatikan sang papa yang sudah duduk didekatnya. Betapa bahagia nya Junmyeon melihat Jongin yang terus aktif bergerak dengan mata nya yang masih bengkak. Kemudian tangan nya terangkat mengelus lembut puncak kepala sang anak. Hari ini ada banyak hal yang telah terjadi yang membuat nya hampir saja mati berdiri. Dia berjanji akan lebih memperhatikan putra satu-satunya itu dengan sepenuh hati. Junmyeon tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya apa yang akan terjadi pada nya kalau sampai ia kehilangan Jongin.

Kemudian ia mengangkat Jongin, membawanya ke dapur, memasukannya ke kursi makan khusus bayi yang tinggi. Ia mengambil semangkuk kecil berisi spaghetti lalu menaruhnya dimeja Jongin, bayi mungil itu langsung tidak sabar untuk melahap makanannya. Tangan kecil bergerak dengan lincah mengambil satu per satu spaghettinya dan memasukannya ke mulut kecilnya lalu tersenyum kearah sang papa yang juga sedang makan didepannya. Junmyeon banyak-banyak mengucap syukur karena ia mempunyai anak seperti Jongin yang tidak sulit untuk diatur. Jongin jarang sekali rewel dan tidak pernah susah makan. Ia cukup pintar untuk bayi seumurannya.

"appa!" ucap Junmyeon sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya dibibir mungil Jongin tapi bayi kecil it uterus saja makan dengan lahap. Kemudian Junmyeon menarik mangkuk Jongin dan mengulanginya lagi, "appa juseyo!" tapi Jongin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan lalu memukul-mukul meja makan nya, meminta agar appa nya mengembalikan mangkuk makanannya. Gemas dengan tingkah sang anak, Junmyeon malah menciumi wajah Jongin yang penuh saos, mengambil sehelai spaghetti memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri lalu menarik ujungnya dan menaruhnya dimulut Jongin. Dengan begitu lahap dan agresif Jongin terus mengunyah spaghettinya sementara Junmyeon terus menahan tawanya sampai kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan Jongin mengambil lagi spaghettinya dan terus makan. Tidak memperdulikan Junmyeon yang menatapnya dengan gemas.

Selesai makan, Junmyeon membersihkan wajah Jongin dan mengganti baju nya yang kotor dengan baju tidurnya. Jongin terus bermain, sementara Junmyeon memperhatikannya dari meja makan sambil mengerjakan urusan kantor dilaptop. Sesekali Jongin jatuh, entah dari sofa atau juga saat dia berlari, kemudian bayi mungil itu akan menangis keras dan Junmyeon hanya meliriknya.

"Jongin berhenti acting!" ucap Junmyeon dari tempatnya tapi Jongin masih menangis

"Jongin, kau hanya beraktingkan." Kata Junmyeon lagi lalu mengahlikan pandangannya kembali pada laptop.

Yahh,, Jongin memang selalu seperti itu, ia akan pura-pura menangis untuk mengahlikan perhatian sanga appa. Junmyeon juga tahu kalau terjatuh itu memang sakit, namun dia ingin membiasakan Jongin agar tidak selalu menangis saat terjatuh, terutama dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya terjatuh.

Jarum jam terus berputar dan sebentar lagi pergantian tahun baru akan dimulai.

Suara petasan dan kembang api terdengar begitu kuat, meletup-letup membuat Jongin terbangun dan kembali menangis. Kali ini Junmyeon menggendongnya dan membawanya ke balkon apartemen mereka. Ia menggendong Jongin lalu mengelus-elus pundaknya pelan dan lembut, berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang menangis, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk kearah langit malam yang kini sedang dipenuhi berbagai macam bentuk kembang api yang cantik-cantik.

"Lihat Jongin! Lihat kesana! Cantik kan?!"

Seketika Jongin terdiam memperhatikan apa yang appa nya tunjuk, lalu memutar kepala nya lagi menghadap sang appa dan memberikan senyum khas bangun tidurnya.

"ayo kita menghitung mundur! 1 .. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.."

'ddduarrr'

Terdengar kembali bunyi kembang api yang meletup, Junmyeon dapat merasakan badan Jongin yang menegang saat mendengar ledakan kembang api, bayi mungil itu seolah membeku menatap langit yang kini lebih-lebih berwarna setelah suara ledakan tadi.

"itu namanya kembang api Jongin." Ucap Junmyeon lalu menciumi pipi anaknya, Jongin pun terkikik kegelian.

"ayo ucapkan harapan mu ditahun baru ini, Jonginie.." kata Junmyeon lagi lalu membawa anaknya itu lebih dalam kedalam pelukannya, menimang-nimang Jongin agar kembali kea lam bawah sadarnya.

"appa harap kau akan tumbuh dengan baik dan tidak kekurangan apapun. Selalu sehat dan bertambah pintar. Dan jangan pernah pergi lagi meninggalkan appa, Jonginie. Appa tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidup appa tanpa mu. Ada banyak penyesalan ku ditahun ini, kau seharusnya bisa bertumbuh dilingkungan yang sama seperti anak-anak seumuran mu. Kau pasti merindukan omma, yah,, meski pun begitu, jangan pernah tinggalkan appa. Kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ada dihidup ku, Jongin."

Jongin mengigau kecil dalam tidurnya, dan Junmyeon kembali mengusap halus tengkuknya.

Junmyeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin, "Appa,, say appa." Bisiknya lembut

Dan tidak diduga-duga, Jongin dalam tidurnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu,, kata yang sudah lama sekali ditunggu Junmyeon untuk keluar dari mulutnya

"appa.." ucap Jongin kecil

.

.

.

Sementar itu disalah satu sisi lain di kota Seoul,

Seorang wanita juga tengah berdiri dibalkonnya sambil memegang segelas white wine menatap langit malam yang penuh kembang api. Mata nya terlihat begitu sayu,, ia mengucapkan beberapa harapannya seperti sebuah bisikan, entah pada siapa ia mengatakan nya

"aku mungkin masih kurang untuk berjuang,, mungkin masih terlalu banyak yang belum ku lakukan. Apa ini waktu nya untuk menyerah? Tidak! Ditahun baru ini aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi, mencoba lebih banyak, jatuh dan bangkit lagi. Aku harus bisa untuk sesuatu yang ku inginkan sendiri, sudah terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang ku lakukan. Jadi tidak bisa berhenti disini."

Wanita itu sekali menatap langit dan mengucapkan permohonannya dengan sungguh-sungguh

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf kan typhonya dan terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan untuk yang komen dichap sebelumnya. Terimakasih karena mau mendukung FF aku yang masih sangat perlu banyak perbaikan dimana-mana XD.

Untuk kepentingan cerita ini aku jadi nonton ulang OMB dan aku suka banget sama cara Ricky Kim dan istri nya dalam mendidik anak. Mereka membuat anak-anak nya mandiri tanpa harus marah. Pokoknya mereka menjadi panutan aku untuk dimasa depan nanti,, kalau aku sudah punya keluarga XD

Oh iya untuk KaiSoo shipper, yang tabah yahh,, emang sih nyebelin gimana gitu yahh.. tapi jangan patah semangat,, lagi sebelumnya juga udah pernah kan,, dan kita emang ga bisa memaksakan yang kita inginkan.

Aku hanya berharap D.O juga secepatnya mengeluarkan dating news biar mereka adil.

Kalau Kai terus yang dating tuhh kaya gimana gitu yahh,, perasaan aku jadi sedih ke D.O

Anywayss,, jangan lupa komen yahh,,, dan mohon ditunggu chap berikutnya

With love,

onfanllcouple


	3. first impression

First impression

.

.

.

Back to Present

.

.

.

Musim dingin sudah dimulai yang berarti Seoul sudah semakin dingin. Terutama dipagi hari ditambah jika ini adalah hari pertama mu bekerja, sudah dipastikan semua nya terasa terlalu dingin.

Yahh,, itu lah yang dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung kantor besar disalah satu pinggiran pusat kota. Ia sudah mengenakan setelan hitam terbaiknya. Minggu lalu dia terpaksa membeli setelan karena ketika orang itu membuka lemarinya, ia baru sadar kalau selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berbau formal, terbukti dengan tidak ada satupun pakaian nya yang bisa dipakai ke acara-acara formal, semuanya kaus, jeans, cardigan, sweater.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan tampilannya, tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa gugup. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sekalipun dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan bekerja dikantor. Sebuah keterpaksaan membuat orang itu melamar untuk menjadi seorang sekretaris juga ditambah desakan dari saudara sepupunya yang juga bekerja disitu, membuat orang itu tidak bisa apa-apa selain mencoba untuk melamar, meski dia sendiri tidak yakin.

Awalnya, yang dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan berhasil lolos seleksi. Namun ketika memikirkan itu, bukan nya bersedih dia malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Setidaknya kalau dia gagal kan bisa masuk kuliah lagi, bersantai dan sebagainya. Nyata nya dia diterima bekerja dan entah kenapa firasat buruk datang menghampirinya. Apakah mungkin itu berkat bantuan sang sepupu. Kalau begitu artinya ia harus giat bekerja agar tidak mempermalukan sepupunya.

Semua orang sudah sibuk berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki kantor, sementara wanita itu masih saja menunggu diluar, entah siapa yang hendak ditunggu nya. Bukan menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu gugup dan merasa takut berlebih membayangkan banyak hal buruk yang terjadi karena ketidak tahuannya terhadap banyak hal.

Kenapa? Kenapa juga ia harus diterimaa?!

Wanita itu masih setia meratapi nasibnya saat ini

Lalu ia berjongkok, menyenderkan badan nya ke dinding depan gedung, memeluk badannya sendiri dengan erat, berusaha melawan angin dingin yang terus berhembus tanpa henti.

Dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh isi tasnya guna mencari ponsel dan setelah ketemu, mata nya hanya bisa menatap takut pada layar kotak itu. Bagaimana tidak?! Di layar itu tertulis dengan jelas nama 'Min Seok gege"

Sesaat gadis itu ragu untuk menjawab ponselnya, namun akhirnya wanita itu tetap mengangkat telponnya namun berusaha untuk tidak bersuara.

"kau dimana? Kau tahu tidak ini sudah jam berapa?" ucap suara dari sebrang telpon

Seketika ia membeku lalu mengecek jam di ponselnya segera. Jam sudah menunjukan jam 9:35. Ia ingin sekali berkata kasar, namun semua nya ditahan karena masih ada yang lebih penting. Tangannya dengan cepat memasukan ponsel ke dalam tas, bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari kedalam gedung, menuju lift yang sedang terbuka, tanpa memperhatikan hal sekitar nya, wanita itu langsung menyerobot masuk tergesa-gesa dan tak sengaja mendorong seorang pria berjas coklat tua, mereka hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja pria itu tidak langsung menyeimbangkan posisi badannya dan menahan tangan wanita itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Wanita itu merasa cukup gugup setelah ditolong, dan untung saja tidak ada orang lain dilift kecuali mereka, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau itu terjadi. Gadis itu hendak bersuara, mau meminta maaf, tapi pria itu berbicara lebih dulu.

"hari ini hari pertama mu bekerja kan? Tidak perlu takut, tidak akan ada yang memakan mu. Semangat hari pertama." Ujar pria itu dengan senyuman nya yang seperti malaikat

Untuk sesaat wanita itu terpana, memandangi seluruh sudut dari pria yang sedang berdiri menghadapnya. Lalu malu-malu wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Wanita itu mulai merasa ada yang aneh ketika mereka naik ke lantai yang sama, apa kah pria itu penguntit atau sejenisnya?, itu pemikirannya untuk sesaat, ditambah lagi pria itu juga berjalan dibelakang, seperti sedang mengikutinya. Perasaan nya mulai tidak enak dan untung saja akhirnya ia melihat sang sepupu yang sudah berdiri menunggu nya didepan pintu tujuannya.

Semakin dekat, semakin jelas juga terlihat kalau sepupunya itu sedang tersenyum sopan dan itu terasa aneh. Karena dia sudah telat, sudah sepantas nya kalau sepupunya itu marah tapi kini wanita berpipi bapau itu malah tersenyum?

Wanita itu akhirnya mempercepat langkah nya menuju si sepupu sambil tergesa-gesa.

"kenapa gege senyum seperti itu?" tanya nya pada sang sepupu yang masih tersenyum, tanpa menjawab si sepupu justru menarik dirinya kesamping, lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada orang yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang wanita itu.

"selamat pagi Kim bujangnim"

.Gosh!

Jadi diaa?!

"pagi juga Minseok, bukan kah sudah ku bilang untuk tidak terlalu formal seperti itu?" balas pria itu dengan ramah dan senyum khas nya

"tolong maafkan sepupu saya tuan, dia masih baru dan terkadang yahh,, sedikit ceroboh. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat dia tidak terlambat lagi datang ke kantor." Kata sisepupu-Minseok- pada si bujangnim

Dan wanita itu hanya bisa ikut mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan wajah yang memelas memohon maaf.

"tidak apa-apa, maklum hari pertama. Aku tau kau akan bekerja lebih baik lagi ke depannya kan nona Zhang Yixing." Si bujangnim justru membalas dengan ramah dan melemparkan senyum nya pada si pegawai baru-wanita itu- Zhang Yixing-

Sementara Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kikuk lalu si bujangnim berjalan masuk ke ruangannya meninggalkan kedua sepupu itu.

"jadi jelaskan pada ku kenapa kau datang terlambat dihari pertama mu?! Sudah ku bilang ada banyak orang yang ingin bekerja disini, dan lagi menjadi sekretaris BUJANGNIM itu bukan posisi yang mudah! Sampai kapan kau akan terus menerus bermalas-malas Yixing!"

Minseok pun marah-marah dan terus mencubiti lengan Yixing dengan kesal

"ada masalah yang lebih penting dari itu gege!"

"apa lagi yang kau buat?!"

"aku baru saja tak sengaja mendorong pria itu saat berlari ke lift tadi." Yixing tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya

"bagus yahhh.." Minseok ikut tersenyum untuk sesaat membuat perasaan Yixing semakin takut dan benar saja selanjutnya, telinga nya dijewer sampai merah oleh sisepupu yang lebih tua dari nya itu.

"hari pertama saja sudah banyak sekali ulah mu! Kau hanya malu-maluin aku aja dikantor. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti? Reputasi ku sebagai sekretaris dan pegawai terbaik dikantor akan hancur oleh sepupu ku sendiri. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" keluh Minseok sambil terus mencubiti Yixing, tanpa tahu seseorang terus memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Kini kedua nya sudah duduk dimeja mereka, Minseok sudah memperlihatkan dimana meja kerja nya dan lobi departemen mereka. Sekarang waktu nya untuk memberitahukan Yixing hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukannya.

"gege, bagaimana bisa BUJANGNIM semuda itu?" tanya Yixing disela-sela pembelajaran mereka

"yah,, dia anak satu-satu nya keluarga Kim, sudah setahun belakangan ini dia menjabat jadi BUJANGNIM sebelumnya dia kepala managerial dan belum mau naik jabatan tapi bujangnim Kim sakit dan terpaksa tuan muda Kim mau tak mau naik jabatan."

"ohh.."

"akan ku beritahu sekilas tentang perusahaan ini. Perusahaan ini merupakan perusahaan turunan dari Ayah nya bujangnim Kim, yaitu kakeknya BUJANGNIM kita sekarang. Dulu, beliau hanya berfokus pada tanah, maklum zaman dulu, lalu kemudian bujangnim mengembangkan aset yang ada untuk bermain bisnis yang lain nya juga, seperti hotel dan villa, yang berhubungan dengan sektor pariwisata lalu mengembangkan usaha nya lagi ke yang lain, yaitu kesenian, beliau tertarik dengan barang-barang seni terutama peninggalan sejarah Korea, dan membuka beberapa museum dibeberapa tempat.

Setelah itu berahlih ke otomotif dan BUJANGNIM kita yang sekarang dalam satu tahun telah membangun bisnis dibidang tekstil, fashion, dan restoran mewah yang punya daya estetika tersendiri juga yang sedang direncanakan sekarang. BUJANGNIM ini mempunyai maskapai sendiri, tapi baru dimulai dari kerjasama dengan pihak lain untuk penawaran harga-harga tiket pesawat tertentu. Masih dalam tahap meraba sasaran pasar baru sementara pesawat masih dalam tahap pembuatan.

Meski dia terlihat ramah dan supel begitu tapi untuk urusan pekerjaan dia sangat professional. Sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihat dia melakukan kesalahan. Jadi kau harus selalu stay fokus saat bekerja, terutama kalau dia sudah menyuruh mu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia bilang penting, maka kau harus melakukannya! Ingat itu Yixing, apapun yang dia bilang penting! Kalau sampai kau lupa, dia akan marah dan korban nya bukan hanya kamu aja tapi satu departemen kita bisa kena imbas nya. Mengerti?!"

Yixing membulatkan mata nya tidak menyangka kalau orang yang memiliki wajah malaikat seperti itu bisa marah dan sangat menakutkan. Jadi dia mendengarkan baik-baik nasihat Minseok dan menyimpannya dimemori pentingnya juga mencatat nya di handbook nya.

"jadi apa saja yang harus ku kerjakan gege?"

"sebenarnya ada rencana perpindahan ku ke departemen yang lain, karena itu dibuka lowongan pencarian sekertaris baru. Tapi melihat kondisi mu seperti ini, kurasa aku akan meminta pada bujangnim agar aku tak perlu dipindahkan. Jadi pekerjaan mu akan lebih sedikit."

"hmmm,, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus bersyukur atau merasa bersalah.." Yixing menundukan kepala nya sejenak lalu mengangkatnya lagi dan menatap Minseok dengan senyuman yang lebar, "tenang ge, aku akan berusaha lebih keras, jadi kau bisa pindah nantinya."

"yahh,, aku memang harus mengajari mu dulu tentang banyak sebelum itu semua bisa terjadi. Aku percaya kau bisa Yixing! Meski ini tidaklah semudah yang kau pikirkan."

"memang apa saja yang harus aku lakukan?"

"pertama, sekretaris bujangnim sekarang ada tiga, ada pak Lee, aku dan kau. Pak Lee bertugas untuk mengantar jemput bujangnim atau juga melakukan beberapa hal penting yang memang lebih pantas dikerjakan pria. Kau tahu kan terkadang saat meeting dengan klien luar yang hanya kumpulan pria maka bujangnim hanya akan membawa pak Lee. Tetapi kalau ada pesta besar, biasa nya bujangnim akan membawa aku untuk menemaninya, dan ingat bukan sebagai pasangan tapi sekretaris karena pesta klien dan pesta biasa itu sangat berbeda, atau mungkin suatu saat kau akan menggantikan aku dan merasakannya sendiri. Well, kau tahu kan di Korea seorang sekretaris atau bawahan biasanya akan melakukan banyak hal juga selain dikantor. Yah,, apa lagi kau seorang sekretaris wakil direktur. Tapi bujangnim selama ini tidak pernah seketat itu, aku hanya harus menyiapkan teh nya saat pagi sebelum dia sampai diruangannya dan beberapa cemilan, paling mengingatkan nya untuk makan, yah,,, terkadang aku juga harus memilihkan dan mengambil beberapa baju untuk nya yang cocok untuk menggambarkan posisinya dimata orang-orang untuk event-event tertentu. Selain itu aku juga membantu nya, mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkannya. Dan berarti kau akan memulai dengan menyiapkan teh dan beberapa cemilan, setelah itu kau harus memperhatikan juga apa sedang ku kerjakan."

Itu terdengar sangat rumit dikepala Yixing tapi kepala nya tetap mengangguk patuh. Wanita itu sudah bertekat untuk mulai menyerah akan mimpinya yang selalu ia kejar selama ini. Kenyataannya adalah didunia ini kau tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Terutama ketika kau sudah mencoba semampu mu, dan terus-menerus gagal, meski kau iri dengan yang lain yang berhasil mendapatkan mimpi mu. Tapi tak apa, kau tidak akan bisa terus menerus berdiam diri disuatu tempat seperti itu saja bukan?! Mungkin itu memang bukan tempat mu. Yah,, mungkin ini lah tempatnya. Bukahkah pilihannya hanya ada dua/? Melakukan apa yang kau cintai atau mencintai apa yang kau lakukan? Yixing yakin kalau dia mau fokus dan berusaha lebih keras, dia pasti bisa. Ia sadar kalau dirinya punya banyak kekurangan tapi dia tidak boleh patah semangat!

Yixing kini bertugas untuk melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan Minseok. Sesuai dengan penuturan sepupunya itu, kalau siang ini bujangnim tidak akan makan diluar, maka dia harus menyiap buah dan teh lalu mengantarkannya ke ruangan bujangnim.

Sementara Minseok dan teman-teman satu departemen nya itu sudah pergi makan siang, menyisahkan Yixing yang harus menjaga lobby dan melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah diberikan Minseok tadi pada nya. Wanita itu pun bangkit dan berkeliling-keliling disekitar departemen nya, melihat ruangan apa saja yang ada disana, tanpa memperhatikan jam yang terus berjalan. Ia hampir saja melupakan tugasnya dan langsung berlari kedapur untuk menyiapkan kudapan untuk bujangnim. Segera ia mengambil strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, blackberry dan mango dari kulkas. Setelah mencuci buah-buahan tersebut dan menaruhnya di mangkuk, Yixing mengupas mangga dan memotong-motongnya. Lalu seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dan wanita itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata orang itu adalah bujangnim yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"seperti nya Minseok lupa dan aku sudah lapar." Ucap sang bujangnim

"maafkan aku bujangnim, sebenarnya Kim gisa(sekretaris) sudah menyuruh ku tadi tapi aku lupa. Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi saya akan menyelesaikannya." Balas Yixing dengan sesopan mungkin. Sementara sang bujangnim terus memperhatikan Yixing yang masih memotong mangga.

"bagaimana perusahaan ini? Apa kau betah disini?" si atasan kembali membuka pembicaraan

"yah,, masih terlalu awal untuk saya menjawab nya. Tapi sejauh ini perusahaan ini mempunyai lingkungan yang cukup nyaman untuk bekerja, bujangnim."

"hmm,, apa kau suka anak-anak?"

Yixing tak mengerti kenapa atasannya itu tiba-tiba bertanya hal yang diluar dugaannya. Untuk sejenak wanita itu berpikir, apakah ia harus jujur atau menyesuaikan jawabannya yang sekena nya agar mendapatkan kesan pegawai yang baik pada si atasan.

Belum juga pertanyaan tersebut terjawab, Kim bujangnim itu malah kembali bertanya, ketika Yixing sedang menaruh kantung teh hitam ke dalam gelas.

"apa Minseok sudah menjelaskan tugas mu disini?"

Yixing hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban

"apa yang dikatakan nya?"

"aku bertugas untuk membantu pekerjaannya bujangnim."

"hmm,, sebenarnya aku akan memperkerjakan mu sebagai sekretaris pribadi bagaimana?"

Pria itu menatap intens si sekretaris baru dan yang ditatap justru menampilkan raut mata yang begitu jelas memancarkan kebingungannya saat ini.

 _Apa yang dimaksud dengan sekretaris pribadi disini?_

.

.

.

Tbc

Nah,, akhirnya bisa update chap 1. Dan yahhh Yixing akhirnya muncul dan Jongin tiba2 hilang. Yahh,, ini emang sangat mirip dengan secretary Kim dan beberapa FF diluar sana. Well,, semua inspirasi ku dari sana tapi story line nya ga sama2 banget lah,, yahh,,

Aku berusaha untuk bikin ga OC banget sih. Men-searching SuLay itu cukup susah juga ternyata, ada yang mau berbagi atau merekomendasi kan hal-hal yang berbau SuLay pada ku? aku membutuhkannya.

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan terimakasih banyak juga buat yang udah follow dan komen. Chap depan apa yang harus aku tulis. Sebenarnya aku sangat bingung mungkin ada ide dari kalian?

Maafkan typho ku juga..

See you next chapter


	4. monster kecil

Ours Love Book Story

SuLay area! GS!

Present

Chap 2

"Monster Kecil"

.

.

.

Minseok terus menerus menggelengkan kepala nya dan menatap datar sang sepupu yang duduk diujung ranjang sambil menatap nya dengan serius.

"jadi gege tidak percaya pada ku?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi dengan mata nya yang melotot ke arah Minseok

"bagaimana bisa aku percaya dengan ucapan mu? Kau baru mengenal bujangnim TADI sementara aku sudah mengenal nya beberapa tahun ini! Jadi tidak mungkin dia menggoda mu seperti itu!" ucap Minseok seolah-olah meremehkan Yixing

"itu bukan menggoda! Maksud ku yah memang dia bilang seperti itu! Dia akan memperkerjakan aku sebagai sekretaris pribadinya! Dia juga mengancam kalau aku tidak mau maka aku akan dipecat! Dan tau dari dia kalau aku punya banyak hutang yang harus dibayar?!"

"sekretaris pribadi? Selama ini apa aku bukan yang termasuk sekretaris pribadi?" ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"mu- mungkin bukan! Kata dia aku harus datang ke rumah nya mengurus segala macam pekerjaan disana, membuat sarapan atau memakaikan dasi?!" Yixing berhenti sebentar untuk mengingat-ngingat tugas apa saja yang dikatakan oleh bujangnim nya itu saat didapur kantor hari ini. "oohh! Dia juga bahkan bertanya pada ku, apa aku menyukai anak-anak atau tidak?"

Minseok kini menghempaskan majalah fashion yang sedari tadi dibaca nya kesamping. Ia berpikir sejenak, selama ini bujangnim nya itu selalu baik pada nya dan tak pernah menyuruh yang aneh-aneh. Walau sebenarnya yang dikatakan Yixing barusan memang ada benarnya. Biasa, rata-rata sekretaris apa lagi sekretaris bos sudah sewajarnya juga ikut membantu bos diluar kantor karena itu insentif mereka besar.

"huuuhhh. . ." Minseok menghembuskan nafas nya pelan lalu beranjak mendekati Yixing, duduk disebelahnya dan melirik gadis yang sedang menatap lantai dengan mata yang sendu. "aku tetap tidak percaya bujangnim sejahat itu."

Yixing pikir si kakak sepupunya itu akan memberikan suatu solusi bagus atau sekedar mendukungnya, tapi nya salah. Seperti nya kakak sepupunya itu sudah terlalu jauh menyayangi si bos dari pada sepupunya sendiri.

"jadi kalau itu sungguhan terjadi, apa yang akan gege lakukan?" tanya Yixing dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Minseok

"yahh,, sudah. Aku akan menyemangati mu." Jawab Minseok simple dengan senyum sederhana nya yang benar-benar memuakan untuk Yixing.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu, ada banyak hal juga yang terjadi. Yixing yang mulai takut pada bosnya benar-benar berubah, dia sudah tidak malas lagi dan benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh pada pekerjaannya. Minseok pun bangga atas kemampuan Yixing yang terbilang cukup pesat. Sekarang hampir semua pekerjaan dikerjakan oleh Yixing sehingga Minseok bisa bergabung dengan divisi tim nya, meskipun nanti dia akan dipindahkan untuk menjadi sekretaris direktur yang lain atau juga akan dijadikan kepala tim untuk divisi lain. Maka dari itu Yixing harus sudah bisa mandiri dan melakukan segala tugasnya dengan baik.

Sejauh ini bos nya yang sempat membuat nya khawatir tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda aneh apapun. Yixing jadi berpikir apa mungkin dia hanya berhalusinasi saat itu. Minseok pun terkadang mengejek dirinya dengan karena hal itu, yang tidak terbukti apapun.

Awal minggu sudah dimulai lagi, Yixing dan Minseok sudah siap dibangku lobi mereka untuk menunggu bosnya, sudah jam 9 tapi bosnya belum juga datang dan sedikit aneh memang terlebih tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Setengah jam kemudian Junmyeon pun datang menyapa kedua nya. Lalu ia menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbicara pad Yixing.

"jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan ku untuk keluar makan siang nanti. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

Yixing mengangguk patuh dan Minseok pun kembali mengingatkan Yixing agar tidak lupa dengan perintah bos mereka.

Sayangnya hari ini justru pekerjaan begitu menumpuk, ada banyak meeting dan proyek yang belum diurus. Junmyeon terus berpergian kesana sini, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk makan cemilan siangnya. Sementara itu Yixing bukannya tidak ingat akan perintah si bos. Namun mengingat perkataan tadi mengenai pekerjaan dan Junmyeon terus bekerja, mungkin bos nya itu sudah ingat tanpa perlu diingatkan kembali. Mungkin pekerjaan yang dikerjakan nya itu salah satu pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 3 dan ponsel Junmyeon yang terus meandering sedari tadi tidak sempat diangkatnya karena letak nya yang jauh, juga ia yang terus mengadakan meeting diruangannya.

Setelah cukup reda, Yixing mengetuk pintu ruangan Junmyeon, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Junmyeon memberikan ijin kemudian Yixing masuk dan mengingatkan Junmyeon akan perintahnya tadi.

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!" Junmyeon tiba-tiba marah dan berteriak pada Yixing. Pria itu melihat jam tangan nya sejenak lalu mendesah kesal. Ia segera mengambil ponsel nya dan melihat begitu banyak missed call disana dan bergegas keluar, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih kaget dengan menundukan kepalanya takut.

Minseok benar, Junmyeon itu sangat galak dan jauh berbeda ketika dia sedang marah.

Membuat Yixing berpikir apa dia telah membuat perusahaan rugi besar sampai Junmyeon marah seperti itu pada nya padahal ia sudah minta maaf dan menjelaskan alasannya tadi.

Yixing masih menunggu dikantor, namun Junmyeon tidak kunjung kembali padahal ia bermaksud ingin meminta maaf lagi dan memohon agar tidak dipecat. Sore itu ia pun terpaksa pulang karena ditarik oleh sepupunya.

Keesokan hari nya, Junmyeon kembali datang terlambat tidak seperti biasa nya atau mungkin memang sekarang jam nya datang ke kantor akan berubah jadi setengah sepuluh bukan lagi jam Sembilan. Junmyeon kembali mendatangi lobi dan berhenti disana untuk berbicara pada Yixing.

"maaf soal kemarin, tapi seharusnya kau bisa bersikap professional dan melaksanakan apa yang ku perintahkan. Aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dimasa depan."

Setelah itu tatapan Jumyeon berahlih pada Minseok

"Minseok, aku harap kau bisa mengajari nya untuk jadi lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Aku mohon bantuan mu."

Minseok mengangguk patuh dan aneh rasanya karena wajah Junmyeon yang benar-benar serius padahal biasanya ia selalu tersenyum pada Minseok.

Hari ini jadwal Junmyeon tidak terlalu padat seperti kemarin namun tetap ada banyak hal yang harus diperiksa oleh nya. Tanpa terasa jam makan siang pun tiba. Junmyeon meminta Yixing untuk membelikan makanan dikantin perusahaan. Maka Yixing pun segera berjalan menuju lantai dasar lalu membelikan nasi kare katsu porsi mini sesuai pesanan bosnya itu. Begitu mendapatkan pesanan nya Yixing segera kembali lagi ke atas dan langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan nya dipiring saji.

Yixing terlalu fokus untuk menyiapkan makanan dan juga camilan beserta teh seperti biasa. Meski ia sendiri sedikit bingung kalau memang Junmyeon sedang ingin makan kare lalu kenapa ia masih meminta cemilan dan teh nya seperti biasa. Namun Yixing tidak ingin ambil pusing, toh Junmyeon bosnya dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, daripada kena marah lagi pikirnya.

Akhirnya Yixing menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibawah, ia mulai takut, melirik kesamping dan kebelakang dan ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa, padahal terasa seperti ada yang menarik-narik rok nya sedari tadi.

Mungkinkah ada serangga atau hewan aneh yang menggeliat disekitar kaki nya/? Atau ada ,, ada,, yahhh,, begitulah../? Yixing dengan ragu-ragu melirik ke bawah dan betapa kaget nya dia, kaki melangkah mundur begitu saja. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya sebelum ia berteriak dan kembali dimarahi bos.

Bagaimana bisa ada seorang anak kecil didapur perusahaan dan kenapa juga dia menarik-narik rok Yixing?

Yixing menatap anak itu dengan tatapan menusuk, berharap dengan begitu akan bisa memusnahkan anak itu. Bukan-bukan apa-apa, hanya dia tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya dengan balita itu. Anak siapa itu? Dan siapa yang meletakkannya disini? Apa orang itu pikir dapur ini panti asuhan? Pikir Yixing

Sementara itu balita itu justru tersenyum lebar menatap Yixing. Berjalan kembali mendekati Yixing lalu memeluk kakinya.

Balita itu mungil dan menggemaskan tapi tetap saja Yixing tidak suka. Dia bukan seperti gadis diluaran sana yang tergila-gila dengan seonggok daging mungil penipu ulung seperti balita itu. Wajah mungil yang lucu itu hanya trik semata untuk mengelabuinya, pikir Yixing. Entah apa yang membuat Yixing berpikiran seperti itu pada bocah polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

Semakin ia menjauh, semakin menempel juga anak itu. Yixing pun tak tahan lagi, ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi nya dengan balita itu. Telunjuknya terangkat menyentuh dahi mungil si balita yang masih sangat kenyal.

"heii,, monster kecil kenapa kau bisa disini?!"

Balita itu hanya terus menatapi Yixing, mulutnya bergerak-gerak namun tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar. Dan karena itu juga mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan air liur.

Ohh,, jijiknya.. dan Yixing merasa kepala nya sebentar lagi akan pecah karena bocah itu terus mendekat.

"Monster Kecil! Menjauhlah!" Yixing terus mendorong balita itu dengan telunjuknya

Lalu seseorang masuk kedapur kemudian memandang Yixing dengan tatapan garangnya.

"siapa yang kau bilang monster kecil?" ucap pria itu dengan nada kesal

"bocah ini." Jawab Yixing begitu saja tanpa menyadari siapa lawan bicara nya.

Kemudian pria itu ikut berjongkok, mengambil sapu tangannya dan meraih balita itu kepangkuannya. Sesaat mata pria itu bertemu dengan mata Yixing yang membuat wanita itu segera berdiri kaget, mematung ditempatnya.

"apa anak terlihat seperti monster untuk mu?!" sindir pria itu

Yixing hanya bisa diam dan mengutuki dirinya didalam hati,,

'Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengenali suara bosnya sendiri yah?'

.

.

.

To be continue..

Thank you udah mau read, jangan lupa komen dan vote nya yahh..

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek dan rada lama update nya.. sorry,, next akan aku coba untuk lebih cepat. Maaf typho nya dan sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk yang mendukung FF ini. Ada yang vote, komen dan masukin ke koleksi nya.. thank you,, thank you..


	5. private secretary

Ours Love Book Story

SuLay area! GS!

Present

Chap 3

"Private Secretary"

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk disofa nya bersama sang anak disampingnya. Ia sesekali menyesap teh nya sambil memakan cemilan seperti biasa, hanya kali ini ia juga kerap kali memperhatikan balita mungil itu yang sedang makan dengan lahap menggunakan sendok teh, karena sendok yang biasa terlalu besar untukya. Junmyeon lupa membawakan peralatan makan sang anak. Sementara itu disofa yang lebih kecil Yixing duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dengan mata yang sekali-kali melirik si monster kecil yang terus mengunyah makanannya.

"nama anak ku 'Jongin'! Jadi ku harap kau tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'monster' lagi!" ucap Junmyeon sambil memicingkan mata nya tajam kearah Yixing yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"mulai sekarang kau harus belajar bagaimana cara nya merawat balita. Kau harus membantu ku menjaga Jongin." Kata Junmyeon lagi menekankan perkataannya.

Junmyeon senang sekali melihat anaknya makanan dengan senang sementara Yixing malah merasa panas, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi diruangan itu. Ingin rasa nya ia berteriak pada Minseok untuk menyelamatkannya, tapi apa daya. Jangankan berteriak, orang nya pun belum kembali dari jatah makan siangnya. Tidak ada satu pun orang disana kecuali mereka. Coba saja kalau mereka tau bujangnim nya itu sudah punya anak, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya/?

Seorang Pria tua berjas setelan rapih berjalan memasuki kantor Kim Corp diikuti seorang pria sekitar 40 tahun dibelakangnya. Semua orang yang melihat nya menundukan kepala memberi hormat. Ia memasuki lift dan menekan angka '12', setelah sampai ia keluar dan berjalan melewati ruangan-ruangan kerja yang kosong, kemudian berjalan terus dan tanpa mengetuk ia memasuki begitu saja kedalam ruangan yang sebagian besar nya didominasi kaca itu.

Pria tua itu menatap Junmyeon yang sedang membersihkan wajah Jongin menggunakan sapu tangan nya. Sementara papa nya sibuk melap semua bagian wajah nya, Jongin justru tersenyum gembira melihat pria tua yang datang, kedua tangan ia julurkan kedepan hendak meraih pria tua itu.

"hmm,, bujangnim. Ada yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan anda." Ucap Yixing sopan

Junmyeon mengahlikan pandangan nya melihat siapa pria tua itu dan betapa terkejut dirinya, tidak biasa nya pria itu datang tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu.

"appa, ada appa kemari?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menggendong Jongin

Mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, kini Yixing mengerti siapa pria tua itu. 'pantas saja pria itu masuk begitu saja' pikirnya ternyata pria itu lah direktur utama Kim Corp

Pria tua itu mengendarkan pandangan nya keliling ruangan, melihat ada beberapa perubahan sejak terakhir kali ia yang mengisi ruangan itu. Tapi satu foto besar keluarga Kim masih menggantung disana, sekilas bibirnya terangkat tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia memandang ke arah wanita yang berbicara tadi, mata nya membesar terkejut, ia langsung menatap putra nya.

"kau memecat Minseok? Sekretaris kesayangan ku?"

"tidak appa, Minseok masih bekerja disini, hanya aku berencana untuk memindahkan nya ke bagian lain, yang lebih daripada sekedar sekertaris. Apa kita bisa mengangkat menjadi direktur bidang tertentu?"

"yah,, dia sudah sangat pantas untuk dapat promosi. Tapi kau yakin dengan kinerja nona muda ini?" tuan besar Kim itu melirik Yixing yang hanya melongo mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi

"aku yakin dia pasti bisa seperti Minseok, karena dia sepupu Minseok dan sudah pasti Minseok akan mengajarinya dengan baik. Atau bahkan aku sendiri yang akan mengajari nya."

Tuan besar Kim mengangguk mengerti lalu pandangan nya kini berubah kearah cucu nya yang masih berada dipangkuan Junmyeon.

"aku mau mengambil cucu ku! Berikan Jongin sekarang!" ucap Direktur utama Kim

"appa kan tidak boleh kelelahan, ingat kesehatan appa."

"bagaimana bisa aku sehat kalau kau menelantarkan cucu ku? Aku menerima laporan kalau kau terlambat menjemput cucu ku kemarin, padahal itu hari pertama nya bersekolah. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu lalai Junmyeon?!" Tuan Kim menjitak kepala anaknya singkat lalu mengambil Jongin dari pangkuan sang anak.

Tuan Kim membawa Jongin dalam dekapan nya, menaruh kepala balita itu diatas bahu nya.

"tapi appa,,"

"tidak ada tapi2an. Harus nya kau bisa memenuhi perjanjian kita sebelumnya Junmyeon. Bagaimana pun juga keluarga yang terpenting! Seminggu ini aku yang akan merawat cucu ku. Jadi kau bisa mengurus perusahaan lebih dulu." Tuan Kim melirik Junmyeon dengan tajam, "bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menghormati pegawai mu? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak berpakaian rapih sementara semua pegawai memakai dasi dan jas! Junmyeon sampai kapan kau bersikap tidak professional seperti ini?"

Tuan Kim menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu, badan nya ia ayun-ayun kan pelan bermaksud untuk menidurkan Jongin yang mulai menguap sehabis makan. Ini juga ia lakukan agar cucu nya itu tidak sadar ketika ia dibawa pergi tanpa sang ayah. Sekilas tuan Kim melirik Yixing yang masih terbingung-bingung ditempatnya.

"lee gisa, cepat ambil barang2 Jongin." Perintah tuan Kim pada pria yang sedari tadi mengikuti nya itu. Junmyeon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika appa nya membawa Jongin keluar dari ruangannya begitu saja, meninggalkan dirinya bersama Yixing di ruangan itu.

Junmyeon sebenarnya bingung antara harus senang atau sedih. Bohong kalau dibilang mengurus Jongin itu mudah. Bagaimana pun juga mengurus anak yang masih butuh diurus sana sini tapi sambil juga mengurus perusahaan tidak lah mudah. Apa lagi semenjak kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini, kini Junmyeon tidak akan pernah lagi menggunakan jasa baby sitter. Ia yang akan mengurus Jongin sendiri, andai saja ibunya Jongin masih hidup, atau andai mama nya(nyonya Kim) juga masih hidup, mungkin Junmyeon tak perlu sesulit ini.

Melihat wajah bujangnim yang tak bersemangat, Yixing mengangkat senyumnya dan berusaha menghibur bosnya itu.

"mungkin memang akan lebih baik kalau Jongin sementara dibawa kakeknya, jadi tuan bisa punya waktu luang untuk beristirahat bukan?" ucap Yixing dengan polosnya

Junmyeon mengangkat kepala nya menatap Yixing, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali marah. Ini pertama kali nya ia jauh dari Jongin, apa sungguh ia bisa? Pikir Junmyeon. Tapi memang mungkin itu juga benar, siapa tau Jongin juga bisa memberikan progress yang lebih baik bersama kakek nya.

Kini Junmyeon merubah raut wajahnya lebih serius, dan terasa dingin sampai-sampai Yixing terus menerus menggosokan kedua tangan agar terasa hangat.

"jadi mulai besok kau harus menjemput ku ke rumah dan tak boleh telat!"

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya pada malam hari Yixing dan Minseok berkumpul dikamar, berbincang-bincang sebelum tidur. Namun tidak seperti biasanya Minseok kali ini kurang bersemangat, wanita itu terlalu patah hati karena kenyataan yang baru saja diketahui nya.

"jadi gege sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu?"

"tidak. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya sekertaris biasa, aku tak pernah datang sekalipun ke rumahnya. Tapi aku memang pernah mendengar kalau dia sudah memiliki istri atau entah lah siapapun wanita beruntung itu yang disukainya. Dia tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun bahkan ketika kami mengunjungi beberapa party perusahaan dank klien, bahkan ketika wanita-wanita berkelas itu dengan sangat berani menggodanya, bujangnim memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka."

"yah,, mungkin bujangnim memang sangat menyayangi keluarga nya jadi dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui tentang keluarganya dan menjadikannya konsumsi publik."

"tapi kan dia membuat ku berharap banyak Yixing."

"gege menyukai bujangnim?" tanya Yixing dengan polosnya

"kenapa sih kau itu bodoh sekali." Gerutu Minseok sambil mengetuk kepala Yixing kesal, sementara sang korban hanya bisa menjerit sakit lalu mengelus kepalanya. "makanya jadi orang itu jangan terlalu bodoh! Siapa yang tidak menyukai bujangnim?! Semua wanita di kantor juga pasti suka! Yah,, termasuk aku, apa lagi aku merasa dia memerhatikan aku lebih daripada pegawai lainnya."

"mungkin itu karena perintah tuan besar Kim."

"maksud mu?"

"tadi tuan besar Kim datang dan dia menanyakan mu gege, dia takut kalau bujangnim memecat mu dan mengganti mu dengan ku."

"yahh,, jadi karena itu. AHHHHK! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi! Hancur sudah semua harapan ku!" Minseok menjerit-jerit seperti orang tidak waras lalu ia meninju-ninju guling nya untuk meluapkan seluruh kekesalannya.

.

.

.


End file.
